


lavish cakes

by duelistkingdom



Series: seto kaiba's birthday 2020 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelistkingdom/pseuds/duelistkingdom
Summary: yugi always insisted on celebrating a birthday
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi, Rivalshipping
Series: seto kaiba's birthday 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985780
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	lavish cakes

The most annoying thing about Yugi was that he insisted on celebrating birthdays. Not only did Yugi insist on celebrating birthdays, he insisted on baking cakes and on getting presents. The worst part of all? Yugi was a fantastic baker. Normally, Seto would be so annoyed that his boyfriend was a fantastic baker except it meant that on his birthday, Yugi insisted on making ridiculously lavish cakes to celebrate that he was born. Last year he had recreated a Blues Eyes White Dragon out of vanilla cake and frosting. He had no idea what to expect for this year. He knew that Yugi had been baking for the past three days and that it was, in his words “a surprise.”

Seto didn’t care much for surprises either. So why didn’t he tell Yugi to not make such a fuss? Well for one, he was a sucker for that look of pride that Yugi had on his face when he had presented him with the cake last year and part of him wanted to see it again this year. The second reason was that Yugi often gave out kisses as part of the whole “celebrating his birthday” thing and Seto was a fan of that too.

So he let Yugi hand him a gift that he had wrapped himself in wrapping paper covered in little cartoon dragons that contained something Yugi made himself. His reward was a gentle kiss from Yugi after he assured Yugi that he loved it. He let Yugi show off the cake he’d spent days making and offer him a slice. At least it was just them and it was clear that Yugi merely was seeking to show Seto that he was grateful he existed at all. And the truth is: it was nice to be appreciated.


End file.
